


i'll see what i can do

by nanagganan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Professors, First Fight, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Not Beta Read, Nyctophobia, Pining, Reunions, Rivalry, mentions of Jo Insung's actor squad aka Jo Insung family, or canon compliant, timeloop, well there are some chapters where they're EXO members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: A collection of one shots that are requested on my curiouscat. Mostly baeksoo.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 63
Kudos: 66





	1. shut up (baeksoo)

"Kyungsoo-ya, you'll never guess what happened today!"

Kyungsoo hasn't even gotten a chance to take his shoes off properly when Baekhyun tackles him into a bone crushing hug. He appreciates the display of affection, really, but after re-doing a project concept in less than 12 hours before the deadline because the client wanted to change the fucking theme to something more avant garde has really taken a toll on Kyungsoo's sanity. 

"Don't know, can't really guess."

Maybe Kyungsoo shouldn't have said that because Baekhyun just fucking beamed like the sun at him and proceeded to talk a thousand words a minute. 

"...and then Jongin panicked too because when Taemin panics, he automatically panics, which is something odd but also kind of cute since…"

At this point, Kyungsoo wasn't even listening anymore ( _something about Jongin losing his phone, or was it Taemin's phone? Ah but he mentioned Jongdae just now, I don't know_ ) and promptly plopped himself on their living room couch. Kyungsoo looks around for the remote on the coffee table, Baekhyun still talking his head off next to him, but finds nothing put there other than the tissue box. 

"...then Minseok-sunbae took Jongdae by the hand and they-"

Kyungsoo puts his hand between the couch cushions, still searching for the remote. Finding none, he maneuvers his hand to his other side, hand slipping past the couch crevices in hopes of hitting the cold plastic surface of the remote. He's at a dead end, the remaining space of their small couch is occupied by Baekhyun, who's still talking a mile a minute, and it doesn't seem like he would stop. 

So he does the inevitable and kisses him just to shut him up.

He feels Baekhyun's moan of surprise and when the other opens his mouth to say something, Kyungsoo swipes his tongue on the other's lower lip to deepen the kiss. All while his hands roam between the crevices of the couch in search of the remote. 

"Finally." Kyungsoo says as he pulls away from the kiss and pulls the remote from behind Baekhyun. He turns the TV on, not realizing the room had been idle of Baekhyun's chatter until the other snuggles into Kyungsoo's abdomen, softly whimpering.


	2. fractured (baeksoo)

"Baekhyun, quit it!"

Baekhyun continues to sob into the sheets, eyes swollen with tears and nose covered in snot. "B-but you broke your legs because of _me_ , if I had been more careful, that motorcycle wouldn't have, wouldn't have- your, legs,"

Kyungsoo sighs and massages the throbbing spot between his eyebrows. His body is aching all over and seeing Baekhyun cry over him like this is breaking his heart and his patience. 

"Look at me, Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun looks up, sniffling into the bed sheets.

"I'm okay, see? It's just a couple of fractured legs, they'll heal soon. What matters most is that _you're_ okay."

"But-"

"No buts!" Kyungsoo firmly says. He scoots over in his bed and pats the vacated spot. "Now stop getting your snot all over my sheets and do something useful for once. Get in here!"

Baekhyun doesn't say anything, he wipes the remains of his tears and snot on his shirtsleeve and climbs on the bed.


	3. whipped (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't my best but it was nice to write kyungsoo being whipped for baekhyun hehe

Kyungsoo was in the middle of grilling the rest of the kebabs when Baekhyun showed up in front of him, fully pouting. 

"Kyungsoo-ya, help me! Jinhee pulled my hair too tight and now it won't come off."

Kyungsoo takes in the sight before him. Baekhyun has stickers pasted all over his face and lipstick smudged onto his cheekbones in an attempt to mimic a blush. Baekhyun's hair is sticking out everywhere, some held up by multiple hair ties, some covered in glitter and his bangs have been held back with colorful hair pins. Kyungsoo inspects further and sees what seems to be _bubblegum_ stuck to the back of his hair. 

Kyungsoo sighs as Baekhyun juts his lower lip out further. He raises his eyebrows for added effect, mimicking the look of a kicked puppy. Kyungsoo really wants to finish grilling (because he doesn't trust anyone else to actually get the job done) but admits defeat when Baekhyun grabs his hand and stops him from moving even further.

_Why do I even love you?_

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

And Kyungsoo doesn't think Baekhyun can grin any wider than now.


	4. comfort (xiuyeol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short but i've always loved the idea of chanyeol curling up to his hyung like a giant baby

"Seokkie... "

Minseok feels more than hears the whimpers coming out of Chanyeol's body. The younger boy crouches down on the foot of the couch where Minseok is sitting and lays his head on the older's lap. Minseok puts his book away to caress Chanyeol's head softly, sweeping his messy bangs away from his forehead.

At the touch, Chanyeol breaks down into a quiet sob.

"There, there." Minseok coos, hands still running through Chanyeol's locks. "It's okay, it's gonna be okay. I'm right here for you."

Minseok says it more as an open invitation than consolation and Chanyeol maneuvers his body to bury his face into Minseok's tummy.

Minseok feels his heart clench at the sight, it's always so heartbreaking to see the younger boy break down into silent sobs like this when he's usually a big ball of positivity, beaming like the sun. So Minseok lets Chanyeol cry harder, hands never leaving the younger's hair to soothe his woes away.


	5. watch out! (xiuhun)

Minseok laughs, his signature gummy smile plastered on his face as Sehun huffs indignantly.

"Aww, is the baby upset his face gwot awl ugly wugly?" he snickers. 

Sehun's pout is even bigger now, the reds of his bottom lip protruding out. He whines, "Hyung, not funny. Get back here or I'll- I'll-"

"You'll what?" Minseok asks with a teasing smirk. Before Sehun can answer, he takes his phone out and takes a picture of Sehun, his face filled with marker scribbles that would take days to wash off. 

"Hyung, delete that!"

"No!" and Minseok makes a run from his spot in his study. Minseok doesn't admit it, but he loves moments like these. Moments where he can let go of his professional mask and enjoy being a kid again with his young boyfriend. 

Sehun chases him around Minseok's study, the elder leaping off chairs and knocking off papers with sharp agility. It's times like these where Minseok is actually grateful for his short stature.

"Minseok, watch out!"

In one swift movement, Minseok feels Sehun's arms circle above his head, shielding him from the rain of books falling off the bookshelf. He had run so vigorously, he hadn't realized it managed to knock down one of his bookshelves. 

Minseok blinks as the last of the books falls on top of Sehun's back. Sehun steps back, smirk evident on his face. 

"Playing around is fine, but you should really keep an eye out for yourself, hyung. You're the adult here right?"

Minseok doesn't even indulge in the heat that's creeping on the base of his neck as he yells "You punk!" and proceeds to chase Sehun in the study room.


	6. thirsting (baeksoo)

Kyungsoo doesn't know why Baekhyun has this effect on him.

Okay what he means is that he's _seen_ Baekhyun in all his fully naked glory multiple times - heck, he even showers with him every few days - but there's something about the way Baekhyun's taut shoulders stretch his clothes or, or, the way his broad chest just glistens every time he's fresh out of the shower.

And it does things to Kyungsoo every single time.

Like right now.

EXO had just finished the first day of their year end concert, EXplOration dot, and Kyungsoo had attended since he was on military break. Afterwards, the seven of them had joked around backstage before going their separate ways. And since it had been a while, Kyungsoo just complied when Baekhyun had asked him if they wanted to go back together.

As soon as they arrived, Kyungsoo had offered to cook them dinner -- something he admittedly missed doing for Baekhyun. And the latter had beamed, happily singing as he walked into the bathroom for a shower.

And of course it's Byun Baekhyun we're talking about here, so when he comes out of the bathroom, he's half naked, save for the thin towel wrapped around his waist that's keeping his modesty at bay ( _thank God_ ).

"Whatcha' cookin', Kyungja?"

Kyungsoo hadn't even realized he'd been gawking at Baekhyun for the past couple of minutes. He clears his throat and turns back to chopping the rest of the peppers. "It's my rice dish soup."

"Ah the one from Kaohsiung? Ooh, I can't wait to eat that!"

As Kyungsoo puts the last of the peppers in the pot, he fails to notice Baekhyun moving up to his backside to watch him cook until his shoulder hit the other's hard chest. Kyungsoo turns his face around to look at Baekhyun. At such close proximity, he could clearly see the moles on his face, the thinning of his cheeks, and every single droplet of water that falls from his still wet hair. Kyungsoo's eyes unknowingly travelled down, taking in the view of Baekhyun's collarbone and the lean muscles on his chest.

"Like what you see?" Baekhyun asks with a teasing smirk. Kyungsoo chokes on air and turns away to passive aggressively stir the pot. Softly smiling when Baekhyun laughs out loud and calls him cute while pecking his cheek.


	7. puppy (baeksoo)

Baekhyun was in the middle of teasing Kyungsoo for forgetting to bring the reusable shopping bag with him when his legs bumped into something. He stops in the middle of laughing to look down at the offending object by his feet. 

He squealed when he saw a small corgi looking up at him with a curious glee in his eyes.

"Oh my _god_ , hey there lil guy," he crouches down to pet the happy dog behind his large ears. "What are you doing here? Are you lost?" 

The small dog yaps in response, rolling his tongue out when Baekhyun scratches a good spot near his chin. When the small dog lays down on his back to reveal his belly, Baekhyun coos at the sight.

"Who's a good boy? It's you!" he happily exclaims, full on rubbing the dog's stomach. 

He forgot Kyungsoo was right there with him until he heard the click of a camera from behind him. Baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend who busies himself with his phone. Kyungsoo's lips were relaxed in a neutral line but it was clear that his eyes glowed with unadulterated joy. 

Baekhyun's heart squeezes at the sight. 

"Bbu bbu-yah!" 

The small dog stands up at the sound, skipping his way towards his owner, barking happily. His owner crouches to cradle the small dog in her hands, bowing at Kyungsoo and Baekhyun as she excuses herself from the park. Baekhyun feels a little sad at the short lived meeting with the pup. 

Kyungsoo coils his hand around Baekhyun's waist, head leaning on his shoulder. 

"You know what," the younger man starts, eyes locked towards the corgi and his owner. "We should get our own pup, just like you've always wanted."

"Really?" Baekhyun excitedly asks. When Kyungsoo nods, Baekhyun jumps in glee, arm circling around Kyungsoo's shoulders and smothering his boyfriend's face with sloppy kisses. Kyungsoo, who normally would squirm and push him away, just laughs along.


	8. first fight (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: nyctophobia

Baekhyun really doesn't want to see Kyungsoo right now, not after the bastard had stubbornly claimed that he was not at fault, that Baekhyun was stupid for coming up with his own conclusions when Baekhyun had seen the truth with his own eyes. If it weren't for the fact that his two best friends, Jongdae and Chanyeol, had been away on a vacation together, Baekhyun wouldn't have gone back to their shared apartment tonight. And if he hadn't gotten his wallet robbed this morning, he would've booked a hotel right away. Anything to get away from Kyungsoo as far as possible.

“Are you getting in or not?” Kyungsoo says, holding the elevator door open for him.

Baekhyun scoffs and reluctantly steps in. He really doesn't want to be in the same room as the younger man right now, but the landlord is renovating the left wing of the apartment, staircase included, which leaves Baekhyun no other choice but to follow Kyungsoo in the elevator. 

As the doors close, Baekhyun immediately steps into the farmost corner of the elevator, as far away from Kyungsoo as possible. They slowly ascend to the 11th floor.

Baekhyun was in the middle of absentmindedly scrolling down Twitter when the elevator rumbled, causing his phone to slip from his grasp. The lights flickered off and the elevator stopped abruptly, enveloping the two in darkness. 

Baekhyun blindly searches the floor for his phone. He finds it pushed up near the elevator doors, picks it up and dials his landlord's phone, hoping to get help as soon as possible. But apparently, bad luck was on his side today. As soon as he finished looking for the landlord's number, his phone shuts off. Dammit.

Baekhyun curses under his breath, pocketing his dead phone away.

He really doesn't want to do this, talk to Kyungsoo and ask for his help of all things, but there really isn't much he can do. It's an emergency after all. Better swallow up his pride than get stuck in a dark elevator with a 50% chance of dying.

Okay maybe that was an exaggeration. Anyway.

Baekhyun turns around towards what he hopes is Kyungsoo's direction, hands palming the cold surface of the elevator walls to guide him. 

When he reaches one of the corners of the elevator, he calls out, “Kyungsoo?”

No answer. “Kyungsoo, stop playing games with me. I know you're still mad and I am too, but we need to fucking work together if we want to get out of here.”

Still no answer, Baekhyun groans in frustration.

“Doh Kyungsoo, I’m fucking serious,” he says with a little bit more force in his voice. Kyungsoo was really irritating today. “There's no time to be childish, we need to get help.”

It was then that Baekhyun registers the soft sniffles coming from somewhere below him. He palms the elevator walls, navigating forward until he feels his legs bump into something. Kyungsoo whimpers at the touch and it was then that Baekhyun realizes that the other man was crouching down, trembling. 

Panic flashes in his mind as he slowly crouches down, arms blindly searching for Kyungsoo's curled up body. 

“Kyungsoo?” he calls again, softer this time. Kyungsoo doesn't answer, but Baekhyun knows the other froze up when his hand managed to find his back. Kyungsoo is still sniffling, body trembling in quiet sobs, Baekhyun feels his heart break at the thought of Kyungsoo curling up in fear. 

“Sshh, it's okay,” Baekhyun says, sitting down on the floor next to Kyungsoo, arms open. Kyungsoo immediately curls to his side, hiding his face on the crook of Baekhyun's neck, still sobbing quietly. “I’m here, it's okay. You don't have to be scared now, Kyungja-ya.”

Baekhyun wraps his arms around Kyungsoo now, his right hand rubbing Kyungsoo's arm in an attempt to soothe him while the other softly pats the other's head. “It's going to be alright, you're not alone anymore. Ssshh.” 

When Kyungsoo calms down a bit, he tries to pull away, only to be pulled back by Kyungsoo in a tight hold. Baekhyun sighs and leans his head on Kyungsoo's again, softly asking for Kyungsoo's phone so he could call for emergency help. When he feels Kyungsoo nod, he kisses the top of Kyungsoo's head and rummages for the other's phone in his back pocket. 

They stay like that, curled up on the dark elevator door until help comes.


	9. jealous (baeksoo)

Kyungsoo laughs again, head lolling back in mirth, eyes curling into pretty crescents, lips morphing into that pretty heart shape that Baekhyun loves so much. 

But all of them are directed at his hyungs: Kwangsoo, Insung, Kibang, and even Woobin.

The two had gotten into a petty fight the morning before Lee Joongi’s wedding reception. Joongi was a close mutual friend of theirs and they felt bad if they didn't show up at an event as important as his wedding day. So as soon as they arrived, Baekhyun immediately separated himself from Kyungsoo. And the two spent the entire night away from each other.

But, while Baekhyun was having a shitty night after Sehun had almost puked on him from getting too drunk, it seemed that Kyungsoo was having the time of his life, laughing and joking with his friends. 

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo laugh again, hands clapping in joy and amusement. He sees Kwangsoo wrap an arm around the smaller boy, ruffling his hair. Kyungsoo responds by pushing his hyung away, but there wasn't any heat in that. 

When Woobin reaches out to pick up Kyungsoo's eyelash on the younger's cheek, Baekhyun feels something snap in him. He gets up from his seat, downing the last of his whiskey, and makes his way to Kyungsoo's seat. 

It was Insung who noticed him first before Kyungsoo did, “Oh, Baekhyunnie! It's good to see you!”

Baekhyun doesn't even acknowledge the greeting. Instead, he grabs Kyungsoo's hand and practically yanks him out of Kwangsoo’s hold. He bows his head to excuse himself and pulls Kyungsoo as far away from the group of men as far away as possible. He ignores Kyungsoo's indignant complaints and guides them towards the balcony where there are less people there.

He closes the door as soon as they're outside, heaving a long sigh as the cool night air hits his face. 

“Baekhyun, what's the meaning of this?” Kyungsoo asks, voice laced with annoyance at Baekhyun's antics. “That was uncalled for! You could've at least said something polite to them before pulling me away.”

Baekhyun doesn't heed to any of Kyungsoo's protests and instead envelops the other in a tight embrace. “No, you are not going back in there,” he mumbles, voice muffled by Kyungsoo's velvet suit as he buries his head on the younger's shoulder.

He feels Kyungsoo chest rumbling in laughter, “And why is that, hm? I thought you were dead set on ignoring me for the rest of the night.”

Judging from the mirth laced in the other's voice, Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo was never really mad at him in the first place. Maybe when they went home again, Kyungsoo would happily indulge Baekhyun in another cuddling session. But for now, Baekhyun whines, squeezing his boyfriend tighter in his hold. “Don't want to anymore. You're mine tonight.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, amused. 

Baekhyun doesn't say anything to that, he doesn't want to admit that he was jealous Kyungsoo was having fun _without him_ , that Kyungsoo had laughed _without him_ , that Kyungsoo had been surrounded by people who were _not him_. He rubs his head on Kyungsoo's neck, knowing full well that Kyungsoo is ticklish there. 

“Baekhyunnie needs hugs,” Baekhyun says with a pout, looking up at Kyungsoo. “Baekhyunnie needs his mousie, Kyungja.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly and wraps his arms around Baekhyun. “Such a spoiled child you are, Baekhyunnie. I don't know what to do with you.”

Baekhyun giggles, “If you give Baekhyunnie more huggies and kissies, maybe Baekhyunnie will reconsider being less spoiled.”

Hearing Kyungsoo laugh just made Baekhyun's night better.


	10. greasy flirting (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baekhyun being greasy, what else

When Baekhyun first volunteered for the soup kitchen, he thought it was a chore. He only signed up because he almost got suspended from skipping too many classes and doing social services had been the only way out to save his ass from getting kicked out. 

But that thought soon changed when he laid his eyes on a _very_ attractive boy with short hair and thick arm muscles, wearing nothing but a plain black T-shirt and dark slacks. 

Baekhyun's mouth almost waters at the sight. 

And so he does everything he can to get closer to the hot guy extraordinaire, even if it meant that he had to carry large pots from the kitchen to the mess by himself. 

At some point, hot guy™ had been excused from stirring large pots with those godly arms and was let off for break time. Coincidentally, Baekhyun was on soup rationing duty. This was his chance.

As hot guy™ (or "Doh Kyungsoo" is what his name tag says) moves closer to the soup section, Baekhyun scoops up large portions of meat for the guy (even though he was supposed to give him only two pieces of meat, but hey, he's cute so he gets a pass) and hands it to him with a large grin on his face. 

"Careful, it's hot."

"Thank y-"

"Just like you," Baekhyun says quickly, winking for an added effect. 

And Baekhyun has to admit, the sight of hot guy's ears turning red at his flirting attempt is enough to send Baekhyun soaring through the sky.


	11. mesmerized (baekxing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss them :(

Baekhyun stops in his tracks.

He passes by one of the practice rooms, surprised to see Yixing's name plastered on the nameplate. The older had mentioned in their group chat that he'd be in Korea for a week, but Baekhyun hadn't gotten the chance to actually greet his hyung and spend some time together since he had been busy with his solo activities.. So when he saw that his hyung was inside, practicing a new dance routine for his newest release, he quietly opened the door and stepped in, determined to wait for his hyung to finish so they could hang out together afterwards. 

Baekhyun takes a seat somewhere near the entrance, he doesn’t even try to tip toe when he enters, yet Yixing still hasn’t noticed him. 

Baekhyun leans back on the nearest mirror, eyes locked on the figure of Yixing practicing his routine over and over again. It was odd, the older man usually had Kasper-hyung around to practice with, but right now, he’s alone. The lights of the room were slightly dimmed, music blasting loudly from the speakers at the corner of the room. The AC was on full blast, but Yixing was sweating from head to toe, the back of his white tank stop drenched in sweat. 

Baekhyun flinches when he sees Yixing turning around, mind too preoccupied with watching the way the dancer’s skin glistened with sweat under the dim practice room lighting. He parts his lips to apologize for barging in, but is cut off when music blares from the speakers and Yixing turns around to start his dance routine again. 

And he watches in awe, entranced with the way Yixing moves his body. Every pull of his taut muscles seemed to move with purpose, with meaning. As if his body were meant to convey a string of beautiful poems instead of following a set of moves meant to accompany another single, another hit. Baekhyun misses this. He misses his hyung, yeah, but more importantly, he misses seeing his hyung dancing with so much passion, so clear and so close to him. If circumstances were different, he’s sure Yixing’s smooth elegance would have added the missing puzzle piece to the empty space purposely left in their group choreo. 

“Baekhyunnie? I didn’t see you there,” Yixing’s voice pulls Baekhyun out of his reverie. He blinks back, inhaling a sharp breath. “Came to practice?”

He stands up, dusting off the invisible dust on the back of his thighs. “I just finished recording, actually.” 

Yixing nods, taking huge gulps from his water bottle as he calms himself down from his high.

“Actually,” Baekhyun mutters, not-so-subtly eyeing a drop of sweat that rolls down from the dancer’s nape. “Are you hungry, hyung? I was thinking we could catch up or something.”

Yixing chuckles, amused. “Yeah, sure. Let me clean up and we can go.”

And Baekhyun doesn’t even try to hide the giddy squeal that escapes his lips.


	12. not you again (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baseball~

“ _Doh Kyungsoo_ , fancy seeing you here.”

“Byun,” Kyungsoo says as a form of greeting. He’s here to calm down after giving Jongin an earful (-- the shortstop just had to be an idiot and left his shoes at home), not meet the offensively annoying second baseman from Jungwon. Kyungsoo had made _sure_ to pick somewhere far enough to be out of reach from his teammates, but close enough as to not stray away from the field. He was _extra sure_ no one would be here, and it’s true. The place was secluded behind a set of trees and no person was in sight. 

Well except for Byun _fucking_ Baekhyun, of course.

Why is he here anyway?

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun notes, amused, taking a step forward. “You off to calm your tits after one of your raging outbursts _again_? Tch, and you say you’ve gotten better at-”

“It’s none of your business, Byun. Fuck off.” Kyungsoo cuts off before the batter could say anything else. Well that hit a nerve. 

“Whoa-- settle down there, hot shot. No need to get your panties in a bunch.” Baekhyun cackles, shoulder shaking in mirth. “Ya better fix that temper of yours if Baekseok ever _dreams_ of winning against us.”

Kyungsoo’s scowl deepens, fists balling up on his sides. Fuck this, he needs to clear his head, pronto -- and definitely not in the presence of the absolutely infuriating package that Baekhyun is. His head is screaming for him to immediately turn around and just ignore whatever taunt Baekhyun has on the tip of his tongue, but his ego is too proud to back down now. 

So he closes in on Baekhyun, index finger pressing hard on the top of the batter’s sternum. He feels himself smirk when Baekhyun stares at him, wide-eyed, and visibly gulps at their proximity. 

“My temper _is_ the reason Baekseok is so passionate about their games, Byun. We’ll show you how it’s done. Jungwon is going down.”

With that, he promptly turns around with a huff. Ignoring Baekhyun’s indignant sputtering behind him.


	13. pining (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows of course, especially when they're **that** obvious

“Ugh, you really ought to stop that,” Jongdae whines from behind him, sliding down next to Baekhyun’s spot on the practice room floor. His eyes flicker between glaring at his best friend and observing Kyungsoo practicing a part of their choreo he hasn’t gotten the feel of. He notices the way Jongin fusses over the bespectacled boy, correcting his stance and demonstrating the move, correctly this time. 

“But he’s so-”

“-amazing when he dances, gorgeous when he sings and makes you feel as if you’re in the clouds with every single intake of breath.” Jongdae recites dramatically, rolling his eyes in what seems to be exasperation. Baekhyun turns to give the vocalist an incredulous look. “We know Baekhyun, it’s not like you haven’t gushed about him for the last, I don’t know, seven years?!”

Baekhyun sputters, heart beating unbearably fast in his ribcage, “I don’t sound like that!”

“Yeah, you do,” Minseok chimes in, flopping on Baekhyun’s other side to join their huddle pile. Baekhyun groans when he feels himself squished between two sweaty bodies. Jongdae laughs before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pressing them even closer. 

“You _have_ to hear Kyungsoo’s version of sappy gushing,” Minseok complains then, wiping the sweat from his face with a hand towel.

“Let me guess, it’s just as awful as Baekhyun’s googly eyes when he thinks Kyungsoo isn’t look- Ow!” Jongdae yelps at the jab. Baekhyun decides that, yes, Jongdae deserved that.

Minseok laughs, amused. “It’s _worse_. He goes into detail about the way Baekhyun’s eyelashes flutter when he laughs and the crinkles at the corner of his eyes-- heck, I even caught him buying a photo book from Baekhyun’s fansite once. Talk about whipped.”

Baekhyun blinks, processing the new information as his two friends share a hearty laugh. 

“He- he… does?” Baekhyun mutters, shocked. He feels sweat garnering up at the small of his back, his throat drying up as if in tandem with the rapid beating of his heart. “I never thought he'd see me that way...”

Baekhyun looks up, only to find Minseok and Jongdae staring at him as if he grew another head on his shoulders.

“Are you kidding me?!” It was Jongdae who broke the silence first. “You know, for a couple of attentive bastards, you two sure are blind towards each other.”

Minseok nods in agreement, “Blind _and_ dumb. Just confess already, why don’t you?”

Baekhyun gulps nervously, eyes flickering back to where Kyungsoo was standing on the other side of the room. He was surprised to find that Kyungsoo was absentmindedly staring at him too, offering a sheepish smile when their eyes accidentally met. Baekhyun doesn’t miss the way the younger man’s ears redden, hands coming up to nervously rub the back of his neck -- a clear sign of embarrassment. And he stiffens in his spot. 

He doesn’t think he can _ever_ look at Kyungsoo the same way ever again.


	14. endless loop (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: blood, past character death

"Are you sure this is the way to do it?"

Baekhyun glances over the boy crouched on the base of the tree. Xiumin, Baekhyun had learned, was a foreign entity entirely unaffected by the endless time loop, given to him by 'the Gods of Time and Space' as a form of psychological support for the boy. He is not entirely human nor is he a god by himself, he is merely a creature created by the gods, a tool to stimulate Baekhyun's actions further inside this hellhole they call a humanitarian experiment.

Baekhyun feels his gut churn at the thought. He's lost count over how many times he has lived through the same two weeks, watching the light from Kyungsoo's eyes die at the very end, only to wake up to his smile the very next day. Bright, happy, full of life, with no traces of the previous week's incidents in mind. It sickened him to no end when Xiumin revealed they were a part of an experiment all along. 

"It's the only thing I have yet to try," Baekhyun kicks at a small pebble by his feet, watching it skip three times before halting to a stop on the grass. He looks up and takes in the way Kyungsoo passes a soccer ball to a kid from the Oh household, laughing when Sehun trips on his feet and falls. "Maybe saving him isn't enough, I've lost count of how many times I've tried. Only to receive the same result."

His death. 

Baekhyun tries to blink away the image of blood seeping onto the pavement. Of a white lifeless Kyungsoo laying in the middle of all the red. He's grown numb to the image after seeing it unfold so many times before him, yet his heart squeezes and his eyes brim with tears all the same. 

Xiumin hums beside him, patting all the dust away as he stands up. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss our conversations, Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun turns to look at the boy, not knowing what to say at the sudden comment.

"I would wish you the best of luck as usual but I feel like you would need no such thing," Xiumin smiles wistfully. "Send my regards to him."

Baekhyun's not even sure how he can begin to explain the existence of a non-human puppet created by the gods to his friend but he nods. He feels Xiumin's presence slip away not long after. 

He looks over at Kyungsoo's back profile and feels the determination settle in his heart.

This will be the last cycle where Kyungsoo dies.

This will be the last cycle where no truck nor falling pole could drive into Kyungsoo's body.

This will be the cycle where Baekhyun dies.


	15. reuniting (xiuhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> timeline based on [ this](https://www.soompi.com/article/1093941wpp/exo-cbx-meets-lay-china) cbx event in beijing (2017).

“Minseok?”

Minseok freezes in his spot. He made sure to dress enough to be unrecognizable and blend with the crowd, but he didn’t expect someone would recognize him from the get go. Plus, it’s well past midnight, the streets near the hotel they’re staying at is barren at this hour. If it weren’t for his inherent need to buy some snacks for the trip back to Korea tomorrow, he wouldn’t have gone out to the convenience store in the first place. 

The voice calls for his name again so Minseok sighs, discreetly turning his head around to see who’s behind the persistent voice that keeps on calling for him. 

He freezes again when he realizes who it was.

He swallows, lips parting in disbelief before conjuring up the years old nickname he used to call out in mirth, “Lu… ge?”

The man, Luhan, smiles at the old nickname. “Wow, I was right! It is you! For a second there, I thought my eyes were playing games with me.” 

Minseok almost, _almost_ drops the can of latte in his hands. It’s been two years since Luhan left EXO and though they separated on good terms, it was jarring how awkward the situation is. Though unlikely, Minseok thought they would reunite during a Chinese award show at least, in a deliberate set up created by the event organizers where Luhan and EXO had to sit next to each other. He thought it’d at least take four more years for that to happen-- when Luhan’s contract with SM had expired and with EXO continuing as nine for good. 

Not in a foreign convenience store somewhere in the outskirts of Beijing. Minseok doesn’t know how to react to the situation. It’s too sudden and a myriad of buried emotions come forth all at once. He wants to greet Luhan in a friendly manner, maybe joke around with him and talk about the old days, or tell each other stories about their current career paths and life in general. (to be honest, Minseok hasn’t been able to keep up with anything Luhan did ever since CBX was formed. His schedule packed to the brim with dance practices, concert preparations, recordings and multiple CF shoots here and there). He can feel the words threatening to spill but nothing comes out, his whole being too shocked to properly function like a human being. 

“What brings you here?” Luhan’s voice chimes in, pulling him out of his reverie. 

Caught off guard, Minseok chokes out his reply. “We- Um, Baekhyun, Jongdae and I had an event we had to attend. It’s a trade partnership thing.”

Luhan smiles at that, the pull of his lips brightening his face, “Oh yeah, I saw that in the news. You’re here as hallyu representatives right?”

Minseok nods. Luhan had always been the bigger person out of the two of them, openly expressing his delight and disagreement depending on the situation. He had always been the one guiding Minseok during their schedules in China. More often than not, Minseok finds himself relying on the younger man. 

Even now, Luhan makes it so easy to talk to each other again, face to face. 

Before Minseok could ask him about his current wellbeing, Luhan is called out by someone, presumably telling him to hurry up. Luhan answers with curt affirmation before turning back to Minseok again. 

“Well, that’s my cue,” he smiles. “Talk to you later? You still have my katalk right?” 

Minseok is disappointed with the prospect of having their reunion cut short but at the mention of a follow-up chat later makes him smile, “Sure, let’s talk again soon.” 

Luhan grins at him, juggling the cold sports drink in his hands before turning away. 

“Lu-ge?”

Luhan turns around at the sound of his name being called. 

“It was nice seeing you again. You look good.”

Luhan smiles at that and walks back to ruffle Minseok’s hair. Minseok whines but doesn’t push him away. 

“It was nice seeing you, too.”


	16. beauty marks (baeksoo)

“Huh, I didn’t know you had three moles on your chin,” was the first thing Baekhyun said as soon as they pulled apart from their kiss. 

It’s a lazy Sunday morning today, finally feeling like the world is slowing down after last month’s hectic schedule. Moments like these are rare, what with both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo working in highly demanding corporate jobs, and they barely see each other when the other is off on a business trip overseas. People ask how they make it work, especially since both of them are working like madmen, and they’d smile wistfully and say that it’s a part of their joint retirement plan -- rendering everyone speechless at the odd answer. 

And it’s not like they don’t spend time with each other at all. Contrary to popular belief, they always try their best to come back home no matter how busy they are. They try to arrive home before midnight so they can bask in each other’s presence. When one has to do overtime, they try to wake up with the other before they have to go work and eat breakfast together. Their relationship resembles a tag team more than anything, really, but they don’t mind. It’s what makes them _them_ , you know?

Kyungsoo pulls his face back to look at Baekhyun, a lazy smirk painting his lips. “Yeah? They’re pretty inconspicuous, and I like to put concealer there since it’s where my acne pops the most.”

Baekhyun giggles and brings an index finger to trace the three moles on Kyungsoo’s chin, forming a straight line. “It’s.. fascinating. Makes you more attractive than you already are.”

The words make Kyungsoo’s chest swell with infinitesimal warmth so he dives in to pepper kisses all over his fiance’s face; on the forehead, the edges of his temples, all over his cheekbones, his nose, his philtrum, the mole near the top of his lips, and every inch available to kiss. The sudden attention makes Baekhyun fall into a fit of giggles, playfully pushing Kyungsoo away, telling him to stop. It urges Kyungsoo to pepper even more kisses all over his skin. 

“How about you? You have this irresistible little chip under your eye,” Kyungsoo murmurs, lips still latching onto Baekhyun’s skin. 

“Whaaat? But I thought your favorite was the one on my lip?” 

“Guess not,” he kisses said mole once, twice, three times to make Baekhyun squirm in his hold. “This one is threatening to steal lip mole’s throne.” 

Baekhyun pulls away to look at Kyungsoo head on, pouting for extra effect, “Aww, lip mole is going to be lonely then. He loves your kisses.”

“Don’t do that,” Kyungsoo whines. “You’re making me want to kiss lip mole.”

“Then kiss him,” Baekhyun grins, feeling victorious. He knows he looks irresistible to his fiance now-- if the soft look on Kyungsoo’s eyes says anything. “And kiss me while you’re at it.”

Kyungsoo wastes no time to do exactly that.


	17. colored contacts (baeksoo)

To be _completely_ fair, he did lose their bet. And he did agree to try on those goddamn contacts for Baekhyun’s brief amusement as long as he gets to take them off as soon as Baekhyun’s done taking pictures. Kyungsoo doesn’t even get why that boy was so persistent in making him try on colored contacts when his hazel eyes aren’t even that bad to look at in the first place. 

“Kyungja, are~ you~ done~?” Baekhyun calls out from outside the bathroom in an unbearably annoying tone, one that Baekhyun knows will annoy Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo grunts his reply, blinking at his reflection one last time to make sure the light grey contacts (a _highly_ inconspicuous color he chose in favor of the icy blue ones Baekhyun initially picked for him) are in place. Contact lenses are such a chore to put on and highly uncomfortable too, Kyungsoo doesn’t get why Baekhyun likes to wear them so much. 

He opens the bathroom door, half expecting Baekhyun to stand there with his smartphone camera on standby, ready to take dozens of pictures. 

Instead, he’s met with a frozen Baekhyun, eyes wide and jaw slack. 

Well, this is unexpected.

“Hoo, shit, I’m a genius,” Baekhyun mutters after a few seconds, making his way closer to the bathroom doorway where Kyungsoo is standing. 

Baekhyun brings a hand on his mouth then, trying his best to hide a wide grin, cheeks quickly flushing. He moves around to look at Kyungsoo from all sides, marvelling at the sight in front of him. Kyungsoo feels like he’s standing on some fashion runway, being scrutinized by a hundred pair of eyes. 

Kyungsoo can feel his eyes watering quickly and the sensation is unbearable, “Okay, now take your damned picture so I can take these off.”

“Oh no, not yet,” Baekhyun stops admiring then, grabbing Kyungsoo’s cheeks with both hands. “Not until I’m done kissing every inch of your face.” 

Okay, maybe he can wait just a little bit more.


	18. done on purpose (chansoo, sebaek)

“You two have got to stop doing that.”

Baekhyun pauses in the middle of feeding Kyungsoo a spoonful of his fried rice to look at Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. Kyungsoo takes Baekhyun’s distraction as a chance to redirect said spoon into Baekhyun’s mouth. He hums merrily when Baekhyun immediately shuts up to properly chew his food. 

“Stop what?” Kyungsoo asks instead.

Chanyeol gestures to them both wildly, arms flailing in frustration. “This-- this-- whatever it is you’re doing. This lovey-dovey thing.”

“Yeah,” Sehun chimes in looking equally displeased. “My students are starting to ask me if the two of you are dating or not.” 

Baekhyun coos at that, leaning forward to face his beloved with a tiny smile adorning his lips, “Is my Sebongie jealous?” 

Instead it’s Chanyeol who shouts, “Duh! It’s lunch time and I’m supposed to be the one who gets to bask in my boyfriend’s attention yet here you are, stealing the spotlight!” 

“Shush, you get plenty of that after classes are over,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. It earns a delightful glee from Baekhyun, who brings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and snuggles into his neck. 

“That’s my Kyungja, always on my side~”

“Traitors, both of you!” Chanyeol turns to look at Sehun, whining, “We should get back at them! Sehun-ah! Come on!” 

Sehun neatly stores his utensils inside the plastic box, closing the lid properly before standing up to dispose of them in the trash, “I’d rather finish my proceedings for the next conference.” That makes Chanyeol complain even louder, carrying his tupperware and what’s left in it to persuade Sehun so they could join forces and get revenge on their boyfriends. 

“You’re doing this to get Sehun jealous, aren’t you?” Kyungsoo wonders aloud, chopsticks picking at the last karaage piece inside his lunch box. 

Baekhyun hums a melodic tune, affirming Kyungsoo’s suspicions. “I know you are, too.”

“Not my fault Chanyeol’s so easy to provoke.” 

They laugh at that, conjuring up more plans to make things even more interesting.


	19. validation (baeksoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *both _ookiku furikabutte_ and _daiya no ace_ are baseball mangas

Kyungsoo’s quiet and blissful afternoon, spent cooped up in his room with his iPad playing some unsolved mysteries documentary on Netflix is quickly interrupted by Baekhyun calling out his name. 

The door to his room bursts open-- and he doesn’t flinch, so used to all the noise Baekhyun and Jongdae tend to conjure every time they’re heatedly arguing about mundane things. He doesn’t even bother to unplug his earphones when Baekhyun shouts around about… something. He knows it’s something dumb, again, as is with those two. Jongdae probably told Baekhyun that Ookiku Furikabutte is better than Daiya no Ace again -- an argument they’ve had numerous times before. So it’s not enough for Kyungsoo to unplug his earphones and listen to them shout at each other again.

Well, not until Baekhyun yanks his right earbud off, that is. 

“Kyungja, you’re not listening!” Baekhyun pouts, his lower lip protruding. They're bright pink today. Cute.

But he can’t let Baekhyun know that, of course. So he settles for an exasperated look instead and sighs, “What is it this time?”

“Jongdae says Coco Loops are better than Froot Loops,” the other whines, finger pointing towards Jongdae who’s standing behind him. 

And of course, Jongdae takes offense immediately, “It’s because that’s true! Fruit Loops is just a bunch of sugar made into a cereal so you’ll think it’s healthy. Coco Loops tastes waaaay better!”

“No, Froot Loops are the bomb. They’re exquisite and help wake you up in the morning. Unlike boring old Coco Loops,” Baekhyun turns back to Kyungsoo then, pout back on full force. “Tell him I’m right, Kyungja-ya!”

Kyungsoo brings his fingers to massage his temples. He looks at the two of them-- Baekhyun practically pleading with his eyes while Jongdae stands proud as if he knows he’s right. He really wants to get back and waste his day away watching Netflix as soon as possible though, so he says, “Coco Loops are better.”

Jongdae whoops a victory yell, punching the air vigorously. Kyungsoo watches as Baekhyun slowly deflates before turning back to chase Jongdae away. They both leave the room, Baekhyun yelling curses and yanking Jongdae’s shirt to get the other to slow down so he can get the other to stop teasing him. 

Kyungsoo plugs his right earbud in and presses play.


	20. relentless flirting (baeksoo)

“Do you know how you can improve the taste of this jjigae?” Baekhyun asks suddenly, around a mouthful of tteok and shiitake mushrooms. Kyungsoo brings a napkin to wipe out the mess Baekhyun created around his lips. 

“How?” he asks belatedly.

Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows and conjures up the greasiest smile he has ever worn on his face. Kyungsoo doesn’t like where this is going. “If you passed me the tofu using your mouth.” 

“That’s gotta be your worst yet,” Jongdae chimes in while Chanyeol topples over in the background, cackling.

For months, Baekhyun has found that he enjoys seeing the red tinting Kyungsoo’s ears. It makes the younger boy look irresistibly cute, his eyes widening in disbelief as he brings a hand up to cover the scowl on his mouth. He loves it even more when Kyungsoo tries to physically maim him while his whole neck and ears are tinted. And, he knows, they look the reddest when Baekhyun drops his greasiest pick up lines-- Kyungsoo has a love-hate relationship with those. 

Right now, they’re seated around the dining table of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s apartment, devouring homemade budae jjigae after a stressful day at the office. That, and Baekhyun may or may have not annoyed Kyungsoo into making them budae jjigae because he craved for some after meeting up with Sehun during his enlistment break the other day. 

“You sure?” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Jongdae, smirking. “Because our baby Kyungja here seems to have enjoyed it.”

“I do not!” Kyungsoo denies, yet his ears burn red in embarrassment. The sight of it makes Baekhyun’s smile grow even wider. “That was uncalled for. And disgusting.”

That made Chanyeol laugh even louder, coughing violently from laughing so hard. Jongdae brings a hand to massage the other’s back, pulling him back to sit properly on his chair.

But Baekhyun is known for his stubbornness, so he takes that as a challenge instead. “You’re just a coward, Kyungja-yah. I bet you can’t even do it.”

He counts down the seconds inside his mind, fully knowing what will happen next. Kyungsoo will sputter in panic before using the nearest object in his reach as a weapon. Or he would bring a hand up to punch Baekhyun’s shoulder painfully. Or he would pinch the back of Baekhyun’s neck and/or ear to shut Baekhyun up. 

So Baekhyun braces himself for the incoming impact, closing his eyes shut and bringing his hands to protect himself. 

Except it doesn’t come.

And when Baekhyun opens his eyes, it’s to the feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand on his jaw, sharply turning his head to the right. 

The next second, he feels soft lips pressing against his as a tongue tries to probe his lips apart. 

Then he tastes the salty, savory flavor of soup and the soft textures of tofu pushed inside his lips. 

He doesn’t know how long the sensation lasts, but when they pull apart, Baekhyun is rendered speechless. 

“Huh, maybe you’re right,” Kyungsoo says with an amused smirk. Baekhyun gulps when he sees the dark glint in the other’s eyes. “It does taste better.”

Baekhyun can hear Jongdae and Chanyeol screaming in the background, but all he can think of is the savory taste of Kyungsoo’s warm lips.


	21. first everything (baeksoo)

Chanyeol was the one who introduced Baekhyun to Kyungsoo, dubbing him his long lost childhood friend whom Chanyeol got separated with when his family moved to Seoul before high school. Kyungsoo didn’t really think Baekhyun was that eye-catching-- Baekhyun had the same type of energy Chanyeol exuded, as if aiding in his friend’s bright glow and endless energy with his laughter and unabashed jokes. He even thought they’d never get along well. 

But then again, Kyungsoo’s been friends with Chanyeol for a while now, so maybe the possibility of getting close to Baekhyun was always there for him. 

After a while, Kyungsoo found that he and Baekhyun had more similarities than they did difference.

And it comforts him somehow, finding another soul he could connect with.

\--

The first time Kyungsoo saw Baekhyun cry, the sky was also weeping. 

In the wee hours of the night, Baekhyun had desperately woken Kyungsoo up, voice broken and shaky as if the moon had crashed landed on him. It was the unusual tone that made Kyungsoo sit up in attention, voice so unlike Baekhyun that Kyungsoo almost thought he was being prank called at 2 AM in the morning. 

The bell rang and he quickly engulfed Baekhyun in a warm towel, drying him off and warming him up from the cold. He prepared Baekhyun his bath and patiently sat down on the open bathroom doorway to accompany Baekhyun. 

Because he knows how much his best friend hated being alone. 

That night, they slept huddled under the covers with Kyungsoo’s fingers running down Baekhyun’s hair in an effort to calm him down.

Sleep crept in just as the sun was threatening to peek out. 

\-- 

When Kyungsoo realized he had feelings for Baekhyun, it didn’t come as a surprise to him. 

It had been a long time coming, Chanyeol would say, all the while complaining about Kyungsoo stealing his childhood friend away from him and vice versa. Chanyeol knew, of course, he was the other constant to their odd ensemble. And it was a relief that he supported them like no other person would.

When he asked Kyungsoo how he knew, he smiled and said, “I just did.” 

He didn’t tell him that the sight of Baekhyun barging into his apartment and going around his kitchen leisurely as if he lived there was what did it for Kyungsoo. 

\--

The confession slipped out from Baekhyun’s lips instead of Kyungsoo’s. And it took him by surprise. 

It also happened to be the first time Kyungsoo has ever witnessed Baekhyun’s cheeks flushing beet red-- and the sight was so endearing that Kyungsoo could feel something grow inside his chest, making him float and engulfing him with a soft warmth.

Baekhyun had looked at him head on, as if challenging him to a duel. And when Kyungsoo didn’t immediately react to the confession, Baekhyun instead told him how serious he was and how he would do anything to win Kyungsoo’s heart. He told him to go on a date with him, a trial run of some sorts, and if Kyungsoo was disappointed, they’d go on another date that would be grander than the first. Typical Baekhyun.

But Kyungsoo wouldn’t have had it any other way.

So he said yes.

\--

They had one of the ugliest first fights. 

Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun tended to smoke when he's stressed, it was a habit he picked up in college, but he had promised him to lay them off completely after they dated. And so far, Baekhyun had kept his promise.

That is, until Kyungsoo kept smelling the foul stench of tobacco sticking to the fabric of Baekhyun’s shirt. 

At first he ignored it. Maybe Baekhyun needed the reprieve. Maybe Baekhyun was in a bind, being pressured so much by his bosses that he just had to feel the nicotine seeping into his nerves to calm down. Maybe Baekhyun had to face something he couldn’t tell Kyungsoo. 

But the smell didn’t go away after one, two, three, four months. And, to Kyungsoo, enough was enough. 

Their argument had bounced off from an ugly place, both of them highly strung from stress with scowls mostly adorning their faces. They shouted at each other, said things they knew they never meant, and accused each other of things they know are not true. But Kyungsoo always had a sharper way with his words and after dropping a condescending comment about Baekhyun’s tobacco addiction, the pin dropped.

Baekhyun ran away. And Kyungsoo had regretted opening his mouth, ever. 

It took them three weeks to finally talk to each other again. 

\--

Their first kiss was accidental. 

Or maybe it wasn’t, really. But it felt that way because there was no groundbreaking moment where the world slowed down, the time stopping, and all you could focus on was your significant other. Kyungsoo didn’t feel the tension in the air nor did he feel the sweat gathering up in his palms as their body inched closer. He also didn’t feel like all thought had escaped him in that exact moment. Nor did he feel his throat drying up at the sight of Baekhyun’s lips.

Instead, the kiss came naturally to them. 

Baekhyun had stayed over after spending the whole night marathoning Kara no Kyoukai in chronological order with Kyungsoo. The other had slept in and forgot that he had promised to meet his mother during the weekend and had made a dash for the showers. 

Baekhyun had left his keys and wallet on the coffee table so Kyungsoo scurried after him to the front door, “You forgot these.”

Baekhyun looked like Kyungsoo had reprieved him from his state of panic and, in a moment of elation, had leaned in to place a kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips as a form of gratitude.

They froze after that, realizing that it was the first time they ever kissed and Baekhyun had ruined it. But as they stared into each other’s eyes, laughter bubbling soon after, they realized that it didn’t matter. Not to them. They’ve been best friends for so long that boundaries didn’t even exist among them anymore. 

But of course, Baekhyun leaned in again, pulling them into a sweeter, longer kiss. And Kyungsoo had to admit that their second kiss was better. 

\-- 

They finally made love after Chanyeol’s wedding in Jeju. 

They had a room to themselves despite being a part of the groom’s best men. They spent most of the morning calming Chanyeol’s nerves and making sure their best friend didn’t chicken out and run away. Cried their way through most of the procession and delivered the most embarrassing Chanyeol stories during the reception.

And as they watched Chanyeol and Seungwan dance to the swaying music, they found themselves holding onto each other’s hands, unable to look away from each other. They escaped the outdoor party soon after, tangled in each other’s limbs as they stumbled their way to the king sized bed. 

They giggled in between kisses. And smiled as they watched the other gasp in pleasure. They gave in to each other, touches burning into every pore of their skin. 

They climaxed not long after, skin hot and sticky from their release. And the sight of Baekhyun coming undone under him would be forever ingrained into the depths of Kyungsoo’s mind.

They slept holding each other close, breathing in the musty air of their love. 

\--

“I love you,” Baekhyun had uttered the morning after, hair tousled and breath stinking of sleep. Kyungsoo’s eyes looked fond, bringing a hand up to push Baekhyun’s bangs away from his forehead. 

He leaned in, placing a kiss there.

“I love you, too.” 

It didn’t feel like the first time. 

It felt like they always did. 

Love each other, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's longer than my usual one shots but since i'm closing this collection, i thought i should end it with a bang. thank you for sticking around!


End file.
